


The Future With You

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which, after two years as partners, Napoleon realizes that Illya completes his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in February, 1962.

Napoleon had always been eager to return home after a mission alone and abroad. But the feeling was greater than ever since his and Illya’s relationship had deepened to the point that they were now sharing space. Illya had moved into Napoleon’s apartment a few months ago—their excuse to others was financial practicality, which, as they’d hoped, no one had given a second thought about.

Now, returning to the apartment was no longer just returning to “his place.” Now, it was home.

Napoleon smiled as he unlocked the door; he had often dreamed about someone to come home to. He had never expected that to be his partner. And, in hindsight, he realized there wasn’t anyone else he would have been happy coming home to; though his reputation was that of an unattached bachelor, Napoleon had yearned for someone he could have a connection with. Illya was that person—it was clear as day now.

“I’m home!” he announced.

He didn’t see anyone for a moment, but then noticed a hand sticking up from the couch, waving at him. Napoleon smirked, removing his suitjacket and draping it on his suitcase as he walked over to the couch to see his partner reclined on it—and their cat, Baba Yaga, reclined on the armrest.

“…Have either of you moved all day?” Napoleon teased.

“Actually, I did,” Illya informed him. “I made that.”

He was pointing to a large bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. Beside it were two cans of pop.

“Aww, a welcome home present for me?”

“ _Da._ And turn on the television; there’s supposed to be a movie playing.”

“Popcorn and a movie? I think I’m starting to be an influence on you; this sounds like the kind of thing I’d come up with for you when you return on a mission.”

“Which is how I knew you would approve,” Illya said.

Napoleon switched on the television and paused as he saw the movie, and chuckled as he realized what it was.

“ _The Creature from the Black Lagoon_?”

“You do not approve?”

“Well, it’s not _Casablanca_ , but it’ll do,” he said.

“Ahh, yes, _Casablanca_ , your favorite…” Illya mused. “Shall I sing that song for you again? You… seemed to enjoy it that time I did sing it…”

The Russian now sat up on the couch, providing a place for Napoleon to sit. His partner sat down beside him, and then drew an arm around him.

“Of course I enjoyed it,” Napoleon said, softly. “You were singing for me. No one’s ever sung for me before…” He pulled Illya closer, and Illya rested his head on Napoleon’s shoulder; Napoleon’s chin now rested on top of Illya’s hair. 

Illya, who had been reaching for the popcorn, now seemed to have forgotten all about it.

“I was inspired…” he said, after a while.

“By me?”

“Well… You are quite the inspiration.”

Napoleon smiled.

“So are you,” he said. He paused, suddenly realizing how tired he was from his travels. He tried to shake it off and return to the conversation. “Illya? I… I don’t think I’ve ever really told you how happy I am to have you in my life.”

“You don’t have to say it, Napoleon. I know.”

“And I know you know. But even so…” He drew his other arm around Illya, and Illya nestled comfortably in his embrace, and then reciprocated by wrapping his arms around Napoleon. “Two years ago, Mr. Waverly assigned me a partner, and, before I knew you, I have to admit, I hadn’t really wanted a partner—I was so used to handling things on my own. But you really were what I was missing most in my life.”

Illya looked like he was about to reply, but someone in the movie screamed and, with a yelp, they both gave a start. The two of them looked at each other and started laughing as Baba Yaga suddenly awoke due to all the noise. The cat cast them a look and then continued curling up on the armrest.

Napoleon now drew Illya closer as he tried to stifle a yawn induced by jet lag—but failed.

“I’m glad I found you,” he said, through the yawn.

“You are tired.”

“…Well I did travel for ten hours,” Napoleon mumbled. “Can you forgive me if I ask for a rain check on our movie night?”

Illya just let out a mock sigh.

“Very well, you Blockhead. Rest. We can watch a movie some other time… They will be showing this again tomorrow, too.”

“Mmmh,” Napoleon replied, slumping over to the other, cat-free armrest. He didn’t release Illya, but Illya didn’t exactly make an effort to pull away, either.

Illya just smiled, able to feel Napoleon’s heartbeat against his cheek.

“I am glad you are back, Napoleon. I have been missing you very much,” he said, softly. “I love you, _Dorogoy_.”

Napoleon managed a tiny, sleepy smile.

“I love you, too,” he replied, quietly.

Illya just responded by softly humming “As Time Goes By” until Napoleon drifted off to sleep—and then Illya drifted off soon after.

A fluke had brought them together—an assignment that had never intended to be permanent.

But now, their love would keep them together.


End file.
